Summer of Dreams
by SpiderQueenSkylar
Summary: It is the summer before the fifth year. And the Weasleys have decided to invite Hermione, Harry, and Luna over for the summer. For a visit to Florida! Watch their journey to Disney World, Marriot Resort, Bush Gardens, and other great nplaces. RHr & HG!
1. Introduction

**Okay this is more the Introduction. Also Reviews will encourage me!**

**Summary: The whole Weasley gang**, **Harry, and Hermione are all going on trip to America's Florida! They are gonna see Disney World, the Marriot Resort, Bush Gardens, and more.**

**Watch the love bloom between our two favorite couples! Rhr & HG. **

Note: Need a BETA!!!

Hermione looked down at the letter from her favorite redhead. She really had a thing for redheads, especially ones with the name Weasley. She ripped it open eager to see what he said. Hermione knew that it was an invitation to something because Ron was too lazy to write unless it was.

She looked down and read with anticipation.

_Dear, 'Mione_

_I know it's only been two days into summer But this is a great opportunity!_

_The family has decided to take a trip that would last the whole summer to America, Florida._

_It will be great 'Mione! We will visit Disney World, The Marriot Resort, Bush Gardens, and more! I really hope you can come, it won't be the same without you._

_Oh and Ginny here is Ginny... ( _Ginny handwriting came upon the parchment)

_Hey Hermione! I really hope you come. You can't leave me to be the only girl there can you? _

_You wouldn't do that to your best friend now would you? Anyway it's gonna be so fun!!! We are gonna have a blast. And hey it might even be a great chance to 'admit some thing' hint, hint._

_Anyway, the twins, Harry, Ron, Me, and Luna are gonna be there too! I still think it's so funny how you and Luna went from hating each other to almost being best friends! It is so funny! LIFE!_

_Oh and I asked my mum and she said you could bring one friend if you want. Maybe your sister Laurie or your brother Eric? Or maybe Donna! I like her way better then Laurie!_

_Shoot Phlegm is calling me. Gotta go._

_Love, Ginny and Ron!_

_XOXOXOXOX From Fred and George._

Hermione laughed at the sloppy handwriting of Fred and George at the end.

Hermione didn't think twice she was going on the trip! It would be such and adventure.

Hermione's mind then fluttered to what Ginny said. She could bring a friend? But which of her sisters would it be. Not Laurie, because she was a brainless whore. Maybe her cousin Donna?

Hermione then thought it would probably be a bother and it would be all to unfamilar to Donna.

She won't bring anyone. She had all the friends she needed in the company of the Weasleys.

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and some ink and hastily wrote her responce.

Dear Ronald & Ginny,

I would love to come with you guys on the trip! How could I miss out on an adventure with my favorite family? I'll be over there at noon tomorrow unless you want me there later?

_Love, Hermione_

_OXOXOXOX to you guys too Fred and George!_

_Hermione gave the letter to her owl, Winter and watched as it delivered the responce to her favorite redheaded family. _

**Was it good? Bad? Please review!!!!**


	2. Sleeping Arrangments

**A/N:****Alright this is my first official chapter. **

**Chapter Summary: The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione began to pack up and make sleeping arrangements.**

**Sleeping Arrangements.**

As soon as Hermione received the letter saying she could arrive at the Burrow noon she began packing. She Had tons of bags full of books, clothes, makeup ( light), shoes, and other personal things.

When she finished putting all of her dresses into one bag she looked into the closet to decide what she should wear. _What would Ron like? _Wondered Hermione. She finally decided on a tight baby blue long-sleeve top and a jean skirt that went mid-thigh.

Hermione applied some light makeup and then she strolled down stairs.

" Good-bye Minnie!" called her twin brother Eric. Eric was Hermione's favorite brother among all because he was the sweetest and most sensitive.

" Bye Erica!" Hermione teased him. Erica was the nickname her brothers had given him because he was so fragile and emotional.

" Very funny, Minnie!" he laughed.

" It wasn't a joke it was the truth. Erica, mommy just didn't wanna brake your heart but the doctor said that you were a 'girl trapped in a boys body' baby when you were born!" that was Laurie the snotty blonde older sister.

" Chillax Laurie, I am leaving so bye!" Hermione called.

After saying bye and hugging all of her family Hermione finally apparated to the Burrow.

" Hey, Hermione!" chorused Fred and George.

" Hey guys! Where is your mum?" Hermione said.

" She is up in her room packing"

" Ginny is up in her room to if you wanna see her"

" Alright, well see ya!" Hermione called.

Hermione rushed up to Ginny's room and was practically attacked.

" Oh I am so glad to see you! This is gonna be so fun!!! I mean FLORIDA! OOHHH!" Ginny was jumping up and down.

" Wow, breath in, breath out." Hermione joked.

Ginny rolled in a fit of laughter " Well I am sure you'll have enough fun with my brother!"

" Oh shut! Miss. I love Harry Potter"

" Okay, Truce, Truce!"

" We better start packing cause your mum is probably having enough trouble packing FOR Ron!" Said Hermione.

" Yeah, being that he is so childish!"

" But that is what I love about him..."

" EEEWWW!" shrieked Ginny, which resulted in a pillow thrown at her.

After the girls packed all their stuff they went down stairs to find Harry.

" Hey Girls!" greeted Harry.

" Hi, harry!" they both chorused. Just then Ron came down, with his hair all messy. When he saw Hermione his eyes lit up. " Hey 'Mione!" he said as he ran to hug her.

" Hello Ron!" they hug in a tight embrace and then broke apart.

" Aren't you excited??!!" Ron asked.

" Yeah! I can't wait!"

Mrs. Weasley came in and announced that were all gonna have sleeping arrangements that would change each time they moved.

" Hermione, Ginny, and Luna will be staying in one room. #145 building2.

Ron and Harry will be staying in room #146 building 2. Freda and George will be staying in room #144 building 2. And Arthur and I will be staying in room #789 building 6. So all of you kids will be in rooms right next to each other. Me and Arthur, however, will be staying quite a distance from you guys but we will all meet in the same place okay?" Mrs. Weasley finally finished her speech.

They all made sure they had everything, while waiting for Luna to arrive. When she finally got there they all floo'd to the wizard airport.

**R & R! I will be updating tomorrow!**


	3. Night at the Port

**A/N: Now each chapter I will respond to each person!!!**

**Gag Hafrunt: Yeah I know it is way off canon, but hey this is FanFiction! See I usually do strictly stay on that track but I wanted to do something different this time. So in this story pretend Voldemort doesn't come back till mid-fifth year!**

**Ashsmee: Yeah I do need a BETA! And I would love to BETA for you, just send me a message through my profile. I am so glad you love my story:)**

**Elfwarden: Thanks for reviewing! I am hoping to make this a very humorous and adventurous pack with romance! I have really been thinking about making a fic of this kind for weeks. I hope you stay continued :) **

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Thanks for reviewing! I am still kinda new at this fiction writing business :)**

**A/N: Hey guys, if you ever think you have a nice suggestion for my story I am open for ideals! If there is some way I can make it better just feel free to tell me:)**

**Chapter Summary: The whole gang has to spend the night at the WizardPort to wait for their personal plane flight. Could the night be better than they hoped?**

**Night at the Port**

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Luna all piled up in the lobby of the WizardPort. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley strolled up to the front desk to confirm their flight.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were all in seats next to each other on the corner of the lobby room brushing each others hair and doing makeup.

" This will be so fun! Don't you guys think. All summer in Florida..." Luna said as she gazed into space.

" Yeah, it will be like a dream... a summer of dreams..." said Hermione with a dreamily expression.

" Yeah, and maybe you and Ron will finally get it together." laughed Ginny.

" Ooh, maybe you will get it together with Harry, _Mrs. Potter_" Hermione smiled evilly.

" You promised you wouldn't bring that up!" Ginny said.

" You promised you wouldn't say anything about Ron and I, but you can't keep it!"

" What happened with Ginny and Harry?" asked Luna suddenly jumping in.

Ginny glared at Hermione.

" Oh, well our sweetheart Ginny...was one day writing on her paper, 'Mrs. Potter' 'Mrs. Harry James Potter' on her paper when I walked in" Hermione and Luna rolled in fits of laughter.

Ginny was now as red as her hair. " Oh I will so get you back or that!" Ginny said in her vengeful tone.

Fred, George, Harry, and Ron all strolled over. And Hermione could tell they were up to something because they all wore their ' I solemnly swear I am up to no good' looks.

" Hey girls, wanna play 'truth or dare'?" asked Fred ( Or George).

" Sure" chorused Ginny and Luna. Ginny thought this would be a great opportunity to get revenge on Hermione and she saw this so she said.

" Come on guys! How childish of a game is that? I think I'll just read..."

" Come on Hermione? Stop being so boring and just have fun!" said Ron trying to persuade her to play.

" Me boring!? How dare you! Fine I'll play, I'll prove I am not boring!" Hermione yelled in defense.

" Alright, we have a game!" Fred said with a grin.

So everyone got in a circle as Hermione threw Ron nasty glares.

" Okay, who wants to go first?" asked Luna. Ginny glared at Hermione, then she raised her hand.

" I'll go! I pick...Hermione!" She said.

"Hmmmmm" Hermione was really worried that Ginny would make her admit her feelings for Ron, and Hermione just couldn't have that, " Dare!"

" I dare you to...go over to that old man" Ginny pointed at an elderly man sitting in the corner " and congratulate him, because he is the father of your child." Everyone burst out laughing.

_Crap! Curse Ginny! _Thought Hermione.

She sighed and went over to the man as he looked up curiously.

" Congratulations! You're the father of my child!" Hermione yelled, and then ran back to the group.

People were now staring as a red faced Hermione sat down next to her laughing friends.

" Weird teens..." muttered some lady.

" OKAY! Ginny, truth or dare?" Hermione was looking forward to really getting back at Ginny.

Ginny looked nervous. " Uh...dare ?" she half asked as she gulped.

Hermione smirked so evilly Malfoy would have been proud.

" Admit your feelings to Harry, and tell him about what you wrote on your paper."

Ginny's face was priceless, but Hermione knew she would pay later.

" Uhhhh, umm...Harry I ...I LOVE YOU!!!" Ginny screamed.

" Geez, you didn't have to tell the whole world." Hermione said as everybody in the lobby was staring at the young odd teenagers. Harry looked taken aback but happy.

"I love you too Ginny, I...I just didn't know you felt...the same way." Harry said.

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Fred and George said " How CUTE!".

Ginny was red in the face, but she manage to give Harry a peck on the cheek, he also blushed.

" Get a room!" bellowed Ron.

" Alright everyone! Ron's turn!" said Hermione.

" Okay, um Hermione! Truth or dare?" he asked.

" Gosh, why is everyone picking on me? Um Truth." Hermione answered.

" Who do you think is the hottest guy at Hogwarts?" Ron asked looking nervous yet eager.

Hermione's breath stopped. _Oh No!_ She would have to answer truthfully. But she could easily quit. Then they would bother her until she told. Oh what was she gonna do???

**A/N: Ooh, cliff hanger! So...what should I do, make Ron jealous by saying its someone else** **or make her tell the truth??? Vote!!! **

_Teaser_

_Ron took a deep breath and slowly leaned into her. Hermione couldn't control her breathing, everything was going to fast! Ron's soft lips landed on hers and they were kissing with lust when suddenly..._

" _Bloody hell! Fred get the camera!" said George._


	4. Night at the Port, a Love Dream

**A/N: Hey everybody! Now this is the last chapter featuring them at The WizardPort, next Chapter will feature their adventure into the great world of wonder and travel! **

**Chapter Summary: Ron and Hermione become a couple, as do Ginny and Harry. **

**Replies: **

**Elfwarden: Yeah it happened! The teaser. I am glad you like it :) I am gonna start making may chapters longer! **

**Shadowgirl35: I am glad you like my story :) I will be making the chapters longer from now on, I promise :)**

**Ashsmee: Thank you so much for being my beta! I am glad you like my story, I will be making the chapters longer :)**

**avssaz14: Yes! Don't worry Hermione does tell the truth! I'll will be trying to update frequently :)**

**Night at the Port, a love Dream**.

Hermione swallowed. This was it. She was gonna tell him

" Um..." gulp " Ron, I think...your...the-hottest-guy-in-Hogwarts-and-I-love-you!" Hermione looked down blushing.

Ron looked surprised yet happy. " Oh, 'Mione I love you too. I have had all these feelings for you but...I didn't think you felt the same."he said. He had the look of a five year old boy who just got a puppy.

Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the lobby into the snack-bar room.

Ginny, thought that the game was over so she grabbed Harry and did the same.

" So you mean...you feel the same..." Hermione asked.

"Well...yeah." Ron managed to say. Hermione couldn't believe it! The man she had loved for 7 years was also in love with her. Hermione was absolutely over her head.

"So does this mean...we're a couple?" Hermione asked. She was hoping to merlin he said yes!

" If you want it to be..." Ron looked nervous and hopeful.

"Yeah...I want us to be!" Hermione said.

Ron took a deep breath, and he leaned into Hermione. Her breathing was uncontrollable, everything was going so fast! Ron kissed her, and she kissed him back. They began going so lustfully and passionately when suddenly...

" Bloody Hell! Fred get the camera!" screamed George from the doorway of the snack bar room.

Hermione silently cursed those two mistakes that happened from some drunken night eighteen years ago.

" You gits!" Yelled Ron as he still had his arm linked around Hermione's waist.

Hermione noticed he kept glancing at all the food in the room desperately.

" Oh, go eat!" Hermione said. Gees! Sometimes that boy was hopeless!

Hermione went out of the snack-bar room in search of Ginny when Mrs. Weasley came ushering up to her. " where have you kids been to? You just disappeared!" she frantically said.

" we have been searching for you guys because the plane is leaving in ten minutes!"

" Oh really!? I'll go get Ron, but Fred and George went back to the lobby...and I don't really know where Ginny and Harry are." Hermione said. She was trying to calm Mrs. Weasley down. The lady freaked out to much!

" Okay I'll go find Harry and Ginny, but you get the boys on the plane!" Mrs. Weasley said before she ran off. Hermione ran into the snack room where Ron had a load of food piled up on his plate that could feed an army.

" Ronald! We need to get on the plane! NOW!" Hermione yelled. Ron quickly bolted up from his seat and grabbed a few things before chasing Hermione to get the Twins.

When they got to the lobby, Fred and George were running up to them.

" What is up!? First you guys run off. Then you snog each others faces off. Then you come running back????" said Fred.

" The plane is ready you gits!" yelled Ron. Hermione grabbed both of the twins hands and pulled them down the halls.

When they got inside the plane they found that it was very luxury.

The walls and floor were a deep cherry wood color, and the couches were white suede.

There was a small kitchen in one corner. A bathroom in the small hall. And in the back were two small rooms with covers, pillows, and cushions. Hermione guessed that was where people were suppose to sleep when they got tired.

Ron, went to the kitchen and started going through the cabinets. While Hermione quickly settled into one of the couches and began to read.

All Hermione could think about though, was how much she was glad her and Ron were together.

She thought about what her and Ron would do on the vacation and her heart flipped.

The plane trip, was not as bumpy as others would have bee, because it was a magic plane but it lasted just as long.

When the plane landed everyone got off and headed toward the bus-stop station to get to the Disney Resort.

**A/N: So how was it? Good? bad?** **Remember I am open to suggestions and ways to make my fic better!**

_**No chapter tease.**_


End file.
